Love Me?
by BrittneyLunaQuiseng
Summary: When Amanda falls head over heels for Lane her BFF Nessi gets involved. What happens when Nessi find out Lane has a dark lust for human blood? Will Nessi be able to get Amanda and Lane together or will outside forces stop her? Full Summary Inside
1. Summary!

Summary: Amanda has always had issues involving understanding the opposite sex. She was a straight A student and very smart but she was clueless when it came to the male gender. Her BFF Nessi on the other hand was a straight D student but knew everything there was to know about boys. Considering up until 7th grade she only hung out with boys. When Nessi and Amanda's childhood friend Lane comes into the picture well Amanda pretty much goes into almost stalker mode. Lane constantly tells Amanda it's not meant to be because she doesn't understand. After Amanda's constant begging Nessi agrees to find out more about their friend Lane. What happens when Nessi finds out Lane's deeply hidden secret. Will his dark lust for blood send Amanda running for the hills or will she try to make herself his? Will the Red-haired player Tyler take Amanda from Lane? Or maybe the quiet but funny Kevin will steal her heart. But the most important question… Will Amanda and Nessi make it out alive?

**Should I write this story or make a different idea?**

Based on semi-true story. Dedicated to my real BFF Amanda, (Jasper Whitlock Rox) ;)

Her dumb ass crush Lane who we call Jasper or Juice Box, ;)

Tyler our stupid player-friend and Kevin who is… just Kevin.


	2. Chapter 1 LANE!

Nessi POV

I was listening to my Ipod as I walked home from school. It was a sunny day here in Baltimore. But the days were filled with boring teachers droning on and on about things none of us really cared for. The most exciting news we've gotten in months was that tomorrow there was going to be a new student. I wonder if it's a girl or boy, boy I hope. Most of the guys here are just so…. Eh. I mean yeah their cute but cute only works when your 10, not 14-15. Nick I guess you could say was cute, a little to Justin Bieber-y but cute. I just- My thought were cut off as I face planted into the cement.

"Ah fuck!" I could taste blood flowing into my mouth. Okay so no more walking with headphones in and thinking for me.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask but my ears were still ringing. Hands grabbed my waist and lifted me to my feet.

My eyes adjusted to see a very, _very cute_ blonde haired boy in front of me. His eyes were his most dominate feature, they had hypnotizing colors swirled in his dark pupils. I wanted to stare in his eyes forever. Something about them just screamed look at me.

He looked like a skater guy with his shaggy blonde hair blowing in the wind, his tight jeans, and skate boarding shoes on.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you need anything?" He rambled on asking a lot of questions.

"I'm going to be okay, when I get home I'll just clean up the blood." I reassured him.

"Okay good. So how far away do you live?" I looked around to see. I'll right he lives on Holibird Ave. so if I….. wait. I live on Holibird Ave. I looked down the road and sure enough my yellow & white house was 2 houses down from here.

"Oh, uh, that house right there." I said pointing to my house.

"Oh, so I guess I'll be seeing you around?" he said smiling. I just noticed he has a dimple on his left cheek when he smiles.

"Oh and I'm Lane by the way." He told me, he gave me this look. It was odd. I used to have a friend named Lane but he moved away.

"Oh yeah totally forgot to tell you my name's Brittney but people call me Nessi." Lane gave me the nickname when we were kids and everyone started to call me by it.

"I know. I gave you that nickname in 2nd grade. I thought the whole eye twitch thing would make you remember." he laughed. Oh hell, so this was Lane? He looks _hella fine!_ Well hopefully he remembers our old way of saying hi.

"LANE!" I screamed as I jumped on to him, apparently he remembered because he screamed 'NESSI' at the same time and caught me.

"DUDE! You live so close!" he said putting me down.

"I noticed! We have to hang out soon!" I laughed.

"Definitely, maybe tomorrow night?"

"Well I'm supposed to be going to the Dundalk Diner with Amanda but I'm sure she won't mind you tagging along." I mean he's obviously cute! Amanda would love him and he ain't my type so I'ma have to set them up.

"Cool I'll text you later?" We added our numbers to each others phones and I went into my house.

I grabbed my cell off of my night stand and dialed the only number I knew by heart besides my own.

"Hello?" I heard her voice as clear as day.

"Yo sista from anotha mista! I got about 6 feet of cuteness living two houses down. You know what this means…" Amanda is my bestest friend ever! She's basically my sister.

"SLEEPOVER!" we yelled at the same time.

A/N: Hey it's Brittney! So I got a couple PM's asking me to continue the story so I will. Hope you like it!


End file.
